


Red Ribbon Shining

by DarkestHeir



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Mistletoe, Uncle/Nephew Incest, YES THIS IS A LATE CHRISTMAS FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: Just a little Christmas party, what could happen after all?
Relationships: Fredrikson | Hodgkins/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Kudos: 7





	Red Ribbon Shining

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for 4 hours nonstop cause I have no control over my life and I needed this

When they docked on a private place in who knows where Hodgkins hadn’t expected to encounter anyone that would take interest in inventing like he did. A few hours later after getting off the boat he began chatting some man on the docks, picking up cases and cases of parts for a project. It was intriguing enough, he wanted to know more. So when the invitation for a party came up Hodgkins wasn’t one to say no. So they went, dressed as fine as they could and all ready to do their own thing. 

By the time they all arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Music was playing and pouring out from the building like the brilliant lights. Shimmering across the wet floor, recent rain adding another layer of dream like awe as they walked up the stone path. Muddler was entranced, Moomin similarly by those folks around him. He was prepared to boast and go on about stories, be famous and be the center of attention. Muddler just liked the lights and the scent of freshly made food wafting through the foyer and escorting him elsewhere. Joxter was similarly disposed, and at the sight of a tray walking by with several drinks Joxter tipped his distinctive hat and disappeared into the shuffling crowd.

Hodgkins smiled to himself, adjusting the finest clothes he had and making his way inside. He was no stranger to social events, in fact he had gotten into this himself. One adventurer to another, one inventor here and there, and he landed himself into a party. The man seemed to have a specific love of the mechanical as he did. Not turned off by Hodgkins outward serious nature he and his crew landed themselves within a party. Sure to be lost for the next few hours to come.

He wasn’t one to simply wait around. He grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and made his way into the midst of the crowd. The heat of all the people fighting off the chill of a winter’s night, with more rain threatening to give at the sound of a rumble(and he only briefly thought of his beloved nephew, wondering if he would fair well with such ghastly noise). Hodgkins sipped the glass in hand, following the wave of an arm motioning him over.

Although he wouldn’t consider him a friend, free drinks and free food at the expense of some time was rather fun. Hodgkins smiled at him, and his name slipped the moment he received it hours prior. “Frederickson!” the man called, only just audible over the roar of the ground and cheering from the distant second room across the way. Hodgkins once again smiled, only a little more sincere than the first as he maneuvered his way through the crowd and sat himself down

The man had been drinking, two empty cups sat in front of him with the rest of his friend. A drunk maybe, but Hodgkins was less here to pass judgment and more to hear about his projects. “Everyone meet my new friend,” he announced, slinging an arm over Hodgkins' much larger shoulder. A bit too touchy maybe more than he would like, “hello!”They all replied back, various accents and slips echoing back at him. Sure to be forgotten when they journeyed back to the Oshun Oxtra, but for now he greeted them similarly. Albeit with muted enthusiasm, none of them commented on thankfully. 

“I met him at the port while I was picking up supplies I had ordered for my contraption!” He proudly announced, pulling a groan from the rest of his surrounding party. 

“Yes we know Akseli; it’s all you talk about it seems!”one lady chimed in, and Hodgkins pointedly glared at her for a split second. 

Seemingly unsupportive it from the sounds of it. Where would he have gotten without the support of his friends and remaining family? Muddler always saw him through such manners, making sure he was taken care of, eating, staying healthy. Obsessing over such a thing was never healthy but Muddler was there to help him, even without fully understanding what he was doing. 

Oh Muddler, Hodgkins swirled his drink around and passively watched the dark amber swirl back at him. It’s only been 20 minutes give or take but he hoped the boy had found something to entertain himself. He had insisted on coming along today, not wanting to be left alone on the boat. Dressed up in his finest coat and polished pot. Hodgkins had had to restrain himself from fixing the choice flower adorned in his coat pocket and grazing his padded fingers against the fluff of Muddler’s ears. As of recent such impulsive desires were spinning out of control, but he prided himself on good self-restraint. 

A sip, and the drink promptly burned it’s way down. It settled and flourished with warmth when it hit his stomach, making him huff through his nose once. Joxter may or may not have to be carried out, his ventures in alcohol and robbery of such fancy places were common. Though Hodgkins would life if he said he didn’t participate in such petty theft, some things should just not be bought, or could not be. Maybe the man will even find himself another person to bed half drunk in a stupor, something always alluring about him it seemed. That too he could not deny, days and years long past now though.

Akseli was talking, quite a bit it seemed, and Hodgkins had yet to hear a single word as his brain drifted off to Moomintroll. Was the party ever so boring that he was drifting off like this? Maybe so. But Moomin, a splendid Moomin he was. With a love for adventure and an ego to match it. He does his fair share of idiotic stunts with Joxter mainly that leave Hodgkins scrambling to get off the port, always double checking if Muddler is on now. He was to be interesting, and the outcome of today would rely on him not getting into another brawl over his honor it seemed.

“-it’s that right Hodgkins?” Akseli finished off, smiling grandly at the rest of the table that was looking at him just so. Hodgkins blinked, nodded, and took another drink. The flavor was dreadful but what more was to be expected from what he assumed was whiskey. 

“There you see! It’s entirely feasible, you can doubt me all you want but I will not doubt myself.” Akseli said with a firm nod, beaming at Hodgkins in such a way. 

“Really now,” Hodgkins began, “It won’t hurt you to support such a good endeavor.” A larger gulp down and his throat burned, “It’s doubtful as well that you have a good reason to not encourage such a dream.” When the initial lady looked a little guilty is when Hodgkins nodded to himself in triumph. 

The night was sure to drag on with such a party, but Akseli was undeterred by their more likely typical than not lack of enthusiasm. He clapped his hands together with a smile and turned to Hodgkins in his chair, “my friend, let me detail you to my ideas!” 

With that the night began to fade away. People were dancing and entertaining one another with themselves, with food, drinks, anything to be found at a party around this time. It surprised him more so when the people at the table did not leave as they talked about schematics and calculations. In fact a few of them were enthralled at the math they could put together so well, speaking of gears and more efficient engines. 

“And how long with such a thing take to repair?” One of them asked, cup in hand and chewing upon a small morsel. Likely passed by one of the waiters scurrying about like lost children. “Well, it’s not typical that I fix it much anymore. We don’t push it so hard, but if it does need repairs or a check I most usually look it over with an old friend.” 

“Old friend?” Akseli questioned, glancing at him, “did you bring them here to celebrate?” 

“Why yes I did, what are we celebrating may I ask?”

Akseli gasped, laughing with a large grin, “oh right you’re not from here! Travelers and the sort!” He motioned around him with his hand, “We celebrate a holiday in the winter where we gift one another gifts. Spend time with friends and family, all of the sort.” Hodgkins hummed, they had a similar thing, christmas rightfully named. “Isn’t it too early for such a thing?” 

“Maybe so, but here we celebrate holidays for quite some time! Life is a fragile time so we learn to celebrate it as it rolls into the season!” Akseli finished, Hodgkins found it quite strange but he supposed they weren’t wrong. He had no room to speak anyways. This was not his home, these were people from strange lands with stranger customs he would embrace. “Still named christmas?” 

“Quite so!”

“How different can travelers be then?” Hodgkins laughed, raising the empty cup filled with slowly melting ice. “Cheers to you then!” Now all in brighter spirits they met clinking glasses in the middle of the table. “What are you to drink friend?” Akseli asked, pointing at his empty glass that had helped in spreading warmth from his chest to the tips of his fingers. Hodgkins swirled the water around, setting the cup down. “You’re right aren’t you?” He stood with little ceremony, cracking his neck once. “Where may I find the rest of the drinks, and maybe food, I’m quite famished.”

Skseli directed him to the cheering across the way, once again resonating over the roar of talking. “Thank you.” Hodgkins said and turned to walk the way directed. The place was smaller as he began moving, doorway near in sight, just past some columns wrapped in brilliant lights. It was a beautifully decorated party he had to admit, though he did not envy having to host so many people for such a time. The decorations were dropping overhead and Hodgkins followed them while walking. In hindsight a terrible idea, too distracted by the intricacy of it all and a bright red ribbon. The drinks always made him a bit more absentminded, even with such a small amount.

With that, Hodgkins wasn’t surprised when he bumped into someone right as he passed beneath the pillars. What he was surprised with was such a familiar voice crying out in shock when they stumbled back. Muddler fixed the pot on his head, looking up at Hodgkins with a smile. “Oh uncle there you are!” he exclaimed joyfully with the ever brilliant smile Hodgkins had grown to love. 

“Muddler, how are you enjoying yourself?” Hodgkins asked, helping Muddler fix his coat and laying his hand on the boy’s shoulder for a beat too long. 

“Oh it’s really quite wonderful isn’t it?” Muddler spoke with excitement. His whiskers positively trembling and pulling his tail closer to prevent having it stepped on, such endearing little things that Hodgkins always loved about his nephew. “They have so many pretty things around here! And little forgotten things that I couldn’t leave behind!” It was true, Hodgkins could see the bulge of one of Muddler’s coat pockets with trinkets sure to go into his can or box. Such a habit he had, taking little things that called out to him. Though it made for a mess when it spilled, Hodgkins only helped him grow the collection, nonetheless. 

“No trouble?” he asked much to Muddler’s laughter, “no! Well maybe not, after all I must say that I have consumed much more than I think they expected!” Laughter erupted from the both of them, if the food was that good then maybe he should go eat something.

He did always love when Muddler smiled with him, the boy tended to be so nervous but excitable. Seeking Hodgkin’s approval, it seemed sometimes, which Hodgkins wasn’t sure if it was healthy, but Muddler seemed more than happy anyways. 

“Met someone have you, uncle?” he said, snapping Hodgkins from another train of thought gone awry. “Not anyone to particularly interesting except maybe the inventor that brought us here.” Hodgkins hummed once more, “Did you know they’re celebrating christmas?” 

“Christmas?!” Muddler exclaimed, wringing his hands, “Oh dear, are they really? Did we all forget such an event?” Hodgkins patted the boy down again to ease his nerves, “Not quite, easy now Muddler. They celebrate it quite early it seems, take it rather seriously to live life.” 

“Well that sounds rather fun doesn’t it? They must get tired at one point though I’m sure of it!” Muddler said, looking back up at Hodgkins, “wouldn’t they?”

“Certainly. However if you live in such a way how exhausting can it be?” and Muddler just nodded to himself, one hand reaching into his pockets and fiddling with a little spring he found kicked amongst the feet of various guests. It was only when Hodgkins slowed his thoughts, the way his lowered inhibitions made him want to scoop Muddler up and kiss him did he realize the air around them much more quiet than before. He looked up from where he stared at Muddler, and his nephew broke the contact quite the same as Hodgkins upon a similar realization.

Quite a few people were smiling at them as they drank, such attention was sure to make Muddler nervous. “Uncle?” he questioned, and Hodgkins looked around, hearing someone whistle encouragingly. Then he finally remembered the ribbon that had only left his sight upon the impact with Muddler.

There was a brief moment as they both comprehended what was happening. A moment where Hodgkins wanted to dismiss their enthusiasm for the two. He looked around again, and the longer it is delayed the more people seemed to turn and clap on with genuine enthusiasm. Many cheering and laughing at the sight of such a tradition. This was the source of the noise earlier, and as he scanned the crowd his eyes locked onto their friends. Moomin looked worried, and a bit panicked. 

Joxter… well Joxter looked thoroughly sloshed, swaying on his feet and yet smiling at Hodgkins. His teeth were digging into the end of his pipe, puffing out smoke from the edge of his lips. How was he to get out of such a thing; he knew how really.

Hodgkins could simply announce to the room their relation, but the words were stuck in his throat as someone shouted for them to kiss. He turned back to look at Muddlerm so tiny compared to him, his eyes still fixated on the bundle above on the arch. Another paused, more people began to chant. Hodgkins was unsure of what to do now, and as he looked back at Joxter and Moomin he could see Moomin try and step forward. Only to be stopped by the Joxter reaching out and seizing his arm.

He would later curse his name, but for now there was Muddler tugging on the front of his suit. “Uncle?” he asked, and it was so sweet yet so aware of the situation. Hodgkins looked at him, eyes darting and scanning Muddler’s face. “Don’t fret Muddler, I’ll tell them.” But before he could even look back to the slowly forming crowd Muddler jumped first. 

“No!” he hissed as quietly as he could. Hodgkins jumped a bit in surprise, “what is it?” he asked, voice low and rumbling a bit. All it did was serve Muddler’s stomach some butterflies directly, his lips trembling. He was nervous, ever so nervous. Muddler had dreamed of something so similar for many years now. After all how could he not love Hodgkins when the mad tried so hard for him? Tried so hard to keep him happy and gave him gifts.

He wanted to say a million things at once, the both of them. Hodgkins wanted to question Muddler, wanted to question the hands running up his suit and taking hold of his collar. Muddler on the other end desired to tell Hodgkins how badly he wanted to kiss him, how he’s only kissed very few people. People that seemed so insignificant now as he tugged Hodgkins lower and closer to his level. 

People were cheering, and a few of them whistled when their mouths began to carefully hover over each other. Hodgkins was certain he was living in a dream, certain that this could not be real. After all what kind of man kisses his own nephew? What kind of Nephew is the one that starts such a thing? Did it even matter when their lips came into contact?

Certainly not, he thinks as best as he can. All that matters in that one second is the way Muddler whimpers against him. How soft his lips are for the brief second. Muddler, he’s had such a crush on Muddler for longer than he would care to admit. Maybe even then crush is far too small of a word. He knows he loves Muddler, completely and utterly enamoured by his mannerisms and how excited he gets to help Hodgkins with anything. 

Muddler is similarly disposed, and the kiss is everything to him. So much so that he’s internally panicking about the kiss and the meaning of it, or lack thereof. After all though Hodgkins let himself be pulled down, so it had to mean something right? Oh he was begging with all he could that it meant something.

When they parted, it was a gentle little sound above all the noise. Hearts pounding and when had Hodgkin’s eyes closed? Neither of them were sure, but Muddler sucked a breath to his teeth when people booed. Someone else shouted “kiss him!” and oh my what a unusual place, what strange people. Hodgkins wasn’t sure what he thought about their excitement, they did love their traditions just like Akseli had said. 

Hodgkins looked at Muddler one last time, could see the uncertainty there reflected back at him so he decided maybe it was his turn to take charge. He can’t let Muddler do all the work, after all, if this is what he’s been wanting for so long he was going to grab it. 

Which is exactly what he did, hands finally moving from his sides and placing them on Muddler’s instead. His thumbs were carefully rubbing circles on his coat. Then before Muddler could even comprehend what was happening the hands slipped past his side and Hodgkins wrapped his arms around him so firm and tight.

His natural reaction was to squeal and gasp as he was lifted up off the ground, hands clenching so tight at Hodgkins’ suit sleeves. All of which allowed Hodgkins to kiss him, kiss him like he meant it cause he did mean it. The surrounding people erupted into cheers when their mouths met. Lips parted and tongues already pressing together in a haphazard kiss that bore everything Hodgkins couldn’t quite say just yet. 

Their hearts were beating so hard and so fast it was drowning out near everything else. Their thoughts were a blank; the sounds of people were muffled. All they could concentrate on was how well their mouths slotted together. 

When Hodgkins did put him down the crowd had gradually been dispersed, but instead replaced by Joxter and Moomin that stood not to far from them. Muddler looked at Hodgkins in a bit of panic, but when Hodgkins took his hand Muddler nodded to himself with a smile. 

There was no explanation they could cobble up that could justify what they just did. When they walked back to the ship later in the night hand in hand Muddler had never felt more certain about anything in his life. Hodgkins was just as sure, willing to share the rest of his world with his nephew was something he could live with.


End file.
